Youngling In A War Against Extinction
by BeeSamusnChief
Summary: Bumblebee, the only youngling left in the dying age of Cybertronians. Struggles to survive against humans that ally dark venomous mechs, and create doomsday mock up versions of Cybertronians. Bumblebee usually looks to his father for advice in these dire times, but with Optimus's new attitude towards humans, he's overloaded with confusion, in a war he dosen't understand
1. Chapter 1

Bumblebee was as excited if not more than the others, to see Optimus alive and well. Although he did not express it as he calmly approached Optimus and the other Autobots. Bumblebee knew Optimus could feel the joy he hid inside.

"Humans have asked us to play by their rules, well the rules just changed." Optimus's voice sounded stoic but angry, as he spoke to his team.

"Human beings, a bunch of backstabbing weasels!" Hound trudged over, tossing his weapons all over the ground.

"Hound find your inner compass, Loyalty is but a flower in the winds of fear and temptation." Drift spoke in riddles to the moody weapons hound.

"What the hell are you saying?" Hound was clearly not in the mood for poetry.

"It's a hiaku." Drift rolled his optics.

Hound grabbed one of his grenades and growled at Drift "Cut the crap before I drop a grenade down your throat!" Hound grabbed onto the annoying samurai.

Drift was quick to counter act the huge bots actions threatening him with his swords. "Do it and you'll be dead!"

"Oh please pull it, please do it!" Hound tuanted unaffraid of the samurai's threats.

Optimus watched as the teammates turned against eachother, he shifted his helm to glance at his youngling who was also watching.

Bumblebee rolled his optics throwing a servo in the air. (You know what, it would save us so much time!) his radio played to his fathers disgust.

"Well raise your hand if you're thoroughly disenchanted with our little earth vacation? So who's the stowaways!?" Crosshairs aggressively greeted the innocent humans with his gun.

"Woah what's with the gun!?" Cade defensively asked.

Hound quickly rolled over aiming at humans with his gatling gun in hand.

"Stop Hound, both of you! They risked their lives for mine, we owe them." Optimus quickly stopped his Autobot's from escalating.

Later as the sun began to set, Cade was attempting to start a fire, while his daughter and her boyfriend searched for firewood.

All the Autobots except for Optimus and Bumblebee, had gone to do a quick scan of the area, to make sure no one was going to attack them.

Optimus had told Bumblebee to stay behind, as the scout was clearly exhuasted and tired of dealing with a team that didn't want to take orders from a youngling.

(Optimus I could have went with them. Why do I have to stay behind, I'm the scout?) Bumblebee complained through his radio.

"Bumblebee you need to relax and rest while you can, the others are perfectly capable of doing a perimeter scan on their own." Optimus simply replied guiding his youngling to a large flat bolder next to Cade.

Cade watched the two out of the corner of his eye as he piled the kindling he gathered.

(But I...)

"Sit." Optimus pushed down on Bumblebee's shoulder, making the scout sit on the bolder. "Just sit and don't think, help Cade with the fire." Optimus began walking away from the irritated youngling.

Bumblebee folded his arms in protest. (This is stupid...) he grumbled through warbled robotic noises.

"What was that?" Optimus raised an optic ridge, looking over his shoulder.

(Nothing sir...) Bumblebee quickly corrected his behaviour, earning a chuckle from Cade.

"Hey!" Cade jumped to his feet as a small low blast of plasma hit the kindling infront of him.

Bumblebee gave a robotic giggle at Cade's reaction to him staring a fire for him.

"Really man, something tells me you have experience starting fires like this?" Cade waved a fingure at the youngling that giggled even harder at that comment.

"Bumblebee..." Optimus sighed hiding his face in his palm.

"Laugh it up funny bot." Cade put his hands on his hips. "Hey I got a job for you, why don't you go find Tessa and Lucky Charms, go help them, and make sure they're not doing anything bad."

(Bow chica bow wow!) Bumblebee teased Cade's over protective attitude.

"Hey!" Cade threw a rock at Bumblebee's helm.

Bumblebee laughed hysterically, getting up from the bolder he walked off in the younger humans direction.

Turning to Optimus Cade scoffed. "For a bot with the name Bumblebee, you sure get more sting than sweet hunny."

Optimus gave a low bearly audible chuckle. "Give him time, and you will see."

"So you going to give me the details and warnings about your happy team?" Cade sat back down on a log infront of the fire.

Honk!

"Oh god!" The sound of a car horn and a quick surprised scream filled the night air.

Bumblebee laughed as Tessa and Shane quickly jumped away from eachother.

"Really come on dude, can't a guy make out with his girl in peace?" Shane glared up at the youngling.

"I bet my over protective father sent you over here!?" Tessa hissed fixing her hair.

(No love making in this town little missy!) Bumblebee waved a digit at the teen.

"Ugh unbelievable." Tessa groaned gathering up the firewood they found.

"You going to help us, or just mess around?" Shane sighed at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee rolled his optics and transformed opening one of his doors for them.

"That's better than walking." Tessa shrugged.

"Alright you covered drop trooper, Mr. Samurai, and guns. How about the hunny bee?" Cade turned his full attention to the Prime.

"Bumblebee is an incomplete story that has yet to be told I'm affraid." Optimus sat on the bolder next to Cade.

Cade snorted poking the fire with a stick. "Ok then what's his story so far, besides being obnoxious?"

"Bumblebee is a youngling way ahead of his time, obnoxious at times yes, but that is expected for someone in his stage of life."

"So a young gun in a never ending war." Cade kept his gaze on the fire.

"Yes." Optimus sighed clearly unhappy about that situation.

"How young?"

"To young..." Optimus replied sadly. "In human terms 5 years younger than your daughter."

"That's younger than the recruitment age here, my daughter isn't even old enough yet!" Cade finally looked up at the saddened Prime.

"He didn't have a choice, it was either fight or die when he came into our world." Optimus stared into the starry sky.

"So what's with the radio and robotic talk with him?" Cade changed the subject.

"He lost his voice in a battle against a warlord Megatron, deeming him a mute for the rest of his life." Optimus explained as the other Autobots returned from recon.

"Sensi the area is clear." Drift reported to Optimus.

"No cons or human scum in sight." Crosshairs added.

Optimus stood up and nodded as Bumblebee drifted in, throwing a wave of sand at everyone.

"Bumblebee!" Cade brushed the sand off of him, as Tessa and Shane dropped the wood they gathered next to the fire.

(Oops Sorry!) Bumblebee sat back down on a bolder behind Cade, as the other Autobots settled in.

"So there has been no sign of any others?" Optimus approached the other Autobots.

"Nada." Hound shrugged.

"We are all that's left." Drift sighed from where he sat.

"They're picking us off, one, by one." Crosshairs added.

"We're the pathetic dirty foursome, and you make five." Hound scoffed.

"So that's our best case scenario, Autobot witness protection?" Shane threw twigs at the fire.

"Hey speed racer, you're welcome to leave anytime." Cade glared at Shane.

"Well for the record, super dad, I'm not hiding with you, I'm hiding out with that big guy." Shane pointed up at Optimus Prime.

"Sensi." Drift caught Optimus's attention. "With your fate unknown, Bumblebee has taken command, despite his complete and total lack of anything ressembling warrior discipline." Drift felt the need to air out his concern for Bumblebee's lack of leadership skills.

(Here we go again...) Bumblebee rolled his optics.

"He is like a child." Drift scoffed resting his servo on his sword hilt.

(Great observation genius!) Bumblebee jumped up from the bolder. (This child is about to kick your ass!) Bumblebee was finally fed up with Drifts comments.

Cade, his daughter, and Shane all turned their heads to Drift who continued to mock Bumblebee.

"He brings shame to us all." Drift leaned back on his sword looking at the humans he gestured to Bumblebee who was approaching him, asking for a fight.

Bumblebee kicked the sword out from under Drift, who swiftly wrapped his arms around Bumblebee, tossing him aside onto the ground.

"Cage fight." Hound chuckled elbowing Crosshairs.

"Smart ass." Drift grabbed hold of his sword, waiting for Bumblebee to get back up.

"What's the matter with them?" Tessa asked standing closely to her father.

Bumblebee attempted to tackle Drift, but was once again thrown to the ground by the samurai.

Drift quickly caught his sword onto Bumblebee's throat, quickly standing over him mockingly. "Am I the lone sage that sees through these puppy dog eyed acts? It's beneath you!" Drift pulled his sword letting it grind against Bumblebee's throat.

(Drift... stop!) Bumblebee whined as a flash of Tyger Pax flashed through his mind.

Drift laughed at Bumblebee who stared up at him with terrified optics.

"Yes, I've been waiting for them to all dispatch eachother, so I can take leadership with no trouble at all, just me reporting to me." Crosshairs slung his gun onto his shoulder.

"Looks like you've been missed." Cade scoffed looking up at Prime.

"Autobots, Lockdown is hunting us, and humans are helping. We need to know why." Optimus gained the attention of Hound and Crosshairs.

Drift gave his attention to Optimus, as he stood up, finally taking his sword away from Bumblebee's neck, letting the youngling drop to the ground.

Bumblebee slowly began getting up before eating sand once more, as he was pushed back into the ground by Drift's ped pressing on his back.

"Well hey listen I don't know why, but I have an idea about who." Cade spoke up to the robots.

"Well don't keep us in suspense, give us a name." Drift leaned on his leg that was on Bumblebee.

"Well I need a computer or something to project the videos." Cade pulled out a small little drone out of his pocket.

Bumblebee was in the sand looking up at his father with pleading optics. (Optimus...) Bumblebee gave a robotic whine.

Optimus locked optics with his youngling, then glared at Drift. "Drift release Bumblebee, and help Cade project the video."

"Of course sensi, I suppose the helpless child has learned his lesson." Drift pressed his ped harder into the younglings back, as he leaned down to mock Bumblebee one last time.

"Now!" Optimus snapped taking a threatening step towards Drift.

Drift finally got off Bumblebee, and transformed into his vehichle mode, allowing Cade to hop in and begin the videos.

Bumblebee picked himself up off the ground, sand pouring out of everywhere on him, as he defeatedly walked back over to the bolder he was sitting on. Bumblebee stood and watched as the hologram projected on the rock wall behind him.

"Psst hey... Bumblebee..." Tessa called from behind, by the fire.

Bumblebee turned away from the horrible video's, turning his attention to the female on the ground, he knelt down infront of the teen to be level with her.

"Hey are you ok Bee?" Tessa asked, looking directly into the youngling's ice blue optics.

(Uhuh...) Bumblebee nodded giving a robotic warble with a fake smile.

Tessa witnessed the fearful optics Bumblebee had while he was held by Drift's sword. "Just making sure, he was pretty terrible to you."

(I've had worse.) Bumblebee shrugged in response to Tessa's worry.

Tessa smiled as she and Bumblebee turned back to the videos and Autobots.

"So these goverment guys just hunt you down, then pass you off to KSI?" Shane questioned as Tessa sat back beside him.

"They are headquartered in Chicago, where they could have been taking you." Cade announced getting out of Drift.

Hound took his cigar out of his mouth and sighed. "No way to get inside without a battle."

"Well what if you had a little human help?" Cade offered.

"So what are you guys partners now?" Tessa scoffed folding her arms.

"Sweety we're targets now to, we need to figure out why or we never get our lives back." Cade replied to his daughters comment.

"Autobots, I've sworn to never kill humans." Optimus began as Bumblebee approached him.

"Big mistake." Hound remarked.

"But when I find out who's behind all this." Optimus looked over his shoulder at his youngling.

*Dad...* Bumblebee was very concerned about the next words his father was about to say.

Optimus heard Bumblebee's concerned calling through their bond. He knew Bumblebee was very close with humans, and happened to have deep trust in them. But Optimus knew his son had to learn about the other side of the human race. Optimus closed his optics turning away from Bumblebee. "He's going to die."

Hound cheered and the other Autobots joined him. But Bumblebee wasn't so cheerful, he walked away from the team, feeling frustrated and confused.

"Excuse me." Optimus sighed walking through the Autobots and humans.

"What's going on?" Shane asked moving out of the way of the Prime's ped.

"Nothing, the child is just having a tantrum." Drift pointed his sword towards the youngling of in the distance.

"It's a Prime's job to fix a pouting scout?" Shane joked hoping to get a laugh out of Tessa.

"He's not pouting Shane, they're not emotionless robots." Tessa stormed off back to the fire.

Cade snickered, as his daughter sounded just like her mother. "Glad to know my daughter isn't blind to your stupidity."

"It was just a joke." Shane threw his head back.

"Bumblebee is but a sparkling among mechs, Optimus will always keep a watchful eye on such young metal, making sure he does not scrap." Drift spoke to the humans.

"I didn't understand a thing you said." Shane threw his hands up in defeat.

"None of us really do, we simply can't take the constant riddles." Hound scoffed leaning on the rock wall.

"Bumblebee I'm sorry you had to hear me say that." Optimus clasped a servo on his younglings shoulder.

(Dad are you really going to kill humans?) Bumblebee looked up into his fathers optics.

Optimus knelt down to be eye level with his son. "Bumblebee you have to understand that if we don't kill them, they will destroy their world, and everyone on it." Optimus sighed looking at the ground for a moment.

Bumblebee listened to the Prime's words, starring off into the distance Bumblebee didn't know what to feel anymore.

"We aren't trying to eliminate the human race youngling, we are destroying the one who has started this war." Optimus looked into his youngling's lost optics and sighed. "I promise I won't make you kill any humans, I made the threat, I will see it through." Prime promised his youngling scout.

(Ok...) Bumblebee sighed drooping his doorwings.

"Something else on your mind little one?" Optimus stood back up.

(Drift was right.) Bumblebee sat on the ground.

"About what youngling?" Optimus sat beside his scout.

(I was a terrible leader. Everyone constantly fought, we almost got caught a bunch of times, and nobody listened to anything I suggested.) Bumblebee complained tossing his servos and shaking his helm.

Optimus couldn't help but chuckle at the stressed out youngling.

(Why are you laughing.) Bumblebee stood up, glaring at his father.

"That is what being a leader is all about little one, teammates argue and fight, while not listening to orders. Did it seem like everyone was listening perfectly as soon as I regained command?" Optimus looked up at his pouting son.

(Yeah pretty much, they got out of hand, you corrected them, and they listened.) Bumblebee complained.

Optimus stood back up grabbing hold of both the scouts shoulders. "Little one you have to understand that I have a lot of years in leadership. I have gained and earned trust and respect from the Autobots over the years, it just takes time. You are very young, you will be a good leader one day." Prime reassured his youngling.

Bumblebee nodded at his fathers reassuring words and sighed. (...I miss the old team...) Bumblebee warbled as a tear slide down his face plate.

Optimus wrapped an arm around Bumblebee, pulling him into a warm embrace. "I do to Bumblebee." Optimus exhaled wiping the tear off the younglings face. As far as they knew, Bumblebee and himself were the only two remaing from the original Earth team.

Bumblebee leaned into the embrace, taking in the soothing energy Optimus transmitted through their spark bond.

Optimus gave a warm smile as his younglings tired optics flickered trying to stay awake. "Come youngling we must rest, we have long days ahead of us." Optimus guided the scout back to camp.

"Bed time already youngling?" Crosshairs teased Bumblebee as he usually did every night.

"Actually it's everyones, we need as much rest as possible, for the long hours ahead of us." Optimus released Bumblebee, allowing him to walk back over to the fire with the humans.

"Very wise." Drift agreed leaning his back on his sword.

Later in the night Bumblebee shifted uncomfortably in his recharge, as the nightmare of Tyger Pax came back to haunt him in his sleep.

Optimus hadn't gone into recharge yet, standing guard over the fire waiting until it's flame extinguished. He noticed out of the corner of his optic, his youngling almost fighting in his recharged. Optimus knew exactly what dreaded nightmare his scout was having.

(NO!) Before Optimus could wake up the distressed youngling. Bumblebee gave a robotic scream, jolting awake as he backed into Drift, waking everybody up.

"What!?"

"Who's there!?"

"I will blast ya'll!"

Crosshairs, Drift, and Hound quickly grabbed their weapons jumping to their peds.

The three humans quickly jumped to their feet hiding behind the log, waiting for something to happen.

Prime raised a servo signaling for the Autobots to put the weapons away. "It's alright, return to your slumber everyone." Optimus calmly approached his trembling youngling.

"Why are you trembling, you are the one that frightened us?" Drift looked down at the panicked youngling at his peds.

Bumblebee felt foolish for waking everyone up. Quickly apologizing to Drift, Bumblebee quickly moved himself near the fire, away from the Autobots.

Optimus followed, and knelt down infront of the frightened scout, placing a servo on the youngling's shoulder. "Are you going to be alright little one?" Optimus asked softly.

Bumblebee noticed the humans watching them, he didn't want to seem weak infront of them, so he played it off. (I'm fine, fine, fine as wine.) Bumblebee played over his radio, brushing Optimus's servo off him, before laying back down in the sand.

Optimus sighed deciding to rest himself, he made sure to lay next to his youngling, transmitting comfort to the scout.

Tessa was the wrestles sleeper among the humans do to the cold, as Bumblebee was for the Autobots do to nightmares. Bumblebee could barely recharge, he noticed Tessa shivering, so he transformed into his vehichle mode. He flashed his lights at the girl and opened the door, giving Tessa the hint.

Tessa didn't hesitate to hop inside the heated car, leaning the chair back she sighed with relief. "Thanks Bee."

(Anytime I can help.) Bumblebee played through the radio.

"Same goes for you to Bee, try and have a good sleep." Tessa closed her eyes.

The next morning was an early wake up, it was still dark out when they left. When they finally arrived at Chicago they found KSI headquarters, but the Autobots kept their distance in an abandon church building not far from the KSI building.

Optimus, Cade, and the other Autobots were discussing how and when to do a recon mission at KSI. While Bumblebee took Tessa and Shane shoplifting.

Jumping out of the Camaro with Tessa, Shane turned around and leaned inside Bumblebee's open window. "Ok we're going in this store, if you see us being dragged out by anyone in a uniform and badge alert the others. We will be right back Bee. Wait here, and don't make a scene." Shane explained the plan to the car.

(What do you think I'm crazy? Get outta here!)

"No Bee, I'm just telling you not to make people suspicious."

(I got things all under control!) Bumblebee played through the radio, rolling his window up, almost trapping Shane in it.

"Alright just act like a parked car." Shane quickly pulled away from the window and followed Tessa into the store.

Bumblebee watched as the two left inside the store and scoffed. (I'm totally parking on the other side.) Bumblebee started up his engine and drove off.

While Shane was testing out binoculars as a mall cop walked by, he caught a glimps of Bumblebee driving off in the window. "Oh no..." Shane caught Tessa's attention.

"What, what is it Shane." Tessa walked over.

"Bumblebee just drove off, does he ever listen to any orders?!" Shane stole the binoculars and turned to his girlfriend.

"Come on I think we have enough for now, lets go get him." Tessa rolled her eyes, quickly making their way to the exit.

"He moved across the parking lot, really?" Tessa sighed as they made their way towards the Camaro.

Tessa quickly hopped into the passenger side, while Shane threw the stolen goods in the trunk. "Ha ha Bee, you're a real prankster, come on lets go." Shane hopped in the drivers seat.

Bumblebee gave a robotic laugh, driving off back to the abandon church.

"You guys made it back undetected, glad I don't have to bail you out." Cade greeted the three from the far side of humongous room, next to Drift who was practicing his sword moves.

"Yeah no thanks to super star moving around in the parking lot." Shane gestured up to the yellow robot walking behind them.

"Bumblebee..." Optimus exhaled, giving Bumblebee a dissaproved head shake.

(What I didn't get caught, everythings fine.) Bumblebee shrugged sitting behind the table the humans were at.

"Dad you couldn't bail us out if you had to anyway." Tessa retorted as she approached the table.

"Hey sweety I found some boxes of cloths with long pants so you can loose the short shorts." Cade chaged the subject earning an eye roll from his daughter. "Ok what'd you guys get?" Cade asked as Tessa and Shane dumped out their bags on the table.

Tessa placed a giant jar of protien powder infront of her father and announced what it was.

Cade grabbed the jar and sighed. "Hey, I said the essentials, ok."

Tessa glared at her father. "It wasn't easy, we almost got caught."

Cade then turned his attention to Shane, who was wearing sunglasses with a bottle of mouthwash infront of him. "You stole mouthwash?"

Shane smirked at Cade. "I like to stay fresh while I'm making out with your daughter."

Tessa couldn't hold back her chuckle. "That's funny."

Cade grabbed the bottle of mouthwash, and threw it across the room. "Yeah that's not happening, ever!" he turned to his daughter.

Bumblebee laughed at Cade, watching the bottle skip and break across the floor.

Drift stopped swinging his sword giving Bumblebee an odd look, then turned his attention to the bottle breaking on the other side of the room.

"You're laughing isn't helping, thank you!" Cade looked behind him at the giggling scout.

"Childish... really..." Drift shook his helm, going back to practicing his moves.

(What, laughing's good for you. Uptight bitch...) Bumblebee grumbled at the samurai.

"What did you say to me?!" Drift stuck his blade in Bumblebee's face, just as Optimus, Hound, and Crosshairs entered.

(Nothing at all Mr. Samurai!) Bumblebee decided to escalate.

Optimus approached Cade, but decided to deal with his youngling first. "Bumblebee, Drift, that's enough!" Optimus quickly stopped the two bickering Autobots. "Just stay away from eachother for a while."

Drift pulled back and stomped off towards the other Autobots. "I am not sparkling sitting again, take him with you next time."

Optimus sighed watching Drift walk to the other side of the room. "Perhaps you need to go easier on Bumblebee, and stop torturing him."

(I'm not a sparkling!) Bumblebee warbled rolling his optics.

Cade looked up at Optimus, guessing the Prime had something to say to him. "So, what's going on?"

Optimus turned his attention back to the human below. "We are clear to start initiating our plan."

"Alright lets go get ourselves some KSI ID." Cade followed Optimus out of the building.

It only took Optimus and Cade a few minutes for them to come back with a scan of an ID.

When they arrived back at the church, Optimus told Cade to get Bumblebee to make the ID card. "Yeah that's good Bee, that will get us in." Cade complimented Bumblebee's work.

After setting the ID cards up, the next few days Drift took Cade to sneak into KSI, getting the team valuable information.

While Cade was off doing missions, Bumblebee curiously watched as Tessa and Shane set up a bunch of candles around an old couch.

When Cade and Drift came back, Cade discussed with Optimus, what was happening at KSI, and they created a plan.

"I will drive in with Bee tomorrow." Cade finished planing the mission with Optimus.

(Finally I get to do something!) Bumblebee scoffed leaning against a wall.

Optimus was not thrilled with the idea of Bumblebee going into KSI. He worried that if they got caught, they would melt his youngling down for some sick sience project. "Bumblebee this mission is important, you have to be careful not to be detected by these KSI humans." Optimus turned to his bored youngling.

(I'm a pro at this sorta stuff, don't worry about it.) Bumblebee waved off his fathers concern for him.

"A pro, you don't have a stealthy circuit in you." Drift laughed at Bumblebee's words.

(That's it you're done for!) Bumblebee jumped up from where he sat, and went to Charge the Samurai.

Optimus sighed in frustration, grabbing hold of Bumblebee's doorwings as he passed by, halting the younglings charge.

(Hey!) Bumblebee reached out his arms as he was dragged backwards.

With his free servo Optimus pointed at Drift. "Drift you listen worse than a sparkling, stop instigating!"

(This is ridiculous...) Bumblebee folded his arms.

Optimus then turned his son towards him. "And you quit fanning the flames." Optimus gave Bumblebee a shove back to the wall Bumblebee was sitting at earlier.

"For an Autobot that constantly mocks a kid, you sure like to act like one." Cade commented at Drift's behaviour.

Drift wanted to get angry at the human but quickly realized that what the human said was true. "You are right I have brought shame to myself, I shall try to change my views towards the youngling."

Later Cade was mixing a glass of protien powder and water, while noticing his daughter and her boyfriend surrounded by lit candles, snuggling on the couch. "Ahem, excuse me, there's no smooching infront of me, ok!?"

"Ugh you're so square, who even says smooching!" Tessa complained sitting up with Shane.

Optimus watched the teen whine and complain to her father, reminding him of himself with Bumblebee.

"Yep no respect, she's just impossible sometimes." Cade scoffed making conversation with Optimus.

Optimus turned to Cade "Yeah, I went through that with Bumblebee." Optimus snorted.

"No offense Optimus, but you still are." Cade couldn't help but Chuckle at the Prime's reply.

Optimus chuckled as well. "You would be correct my friend." Optimus watched as Bumblebee recharged nerby Tessa and Shane's so called smooching couch.

The next morning, Cade and Shane took Bumblebee to the KSI scanning center.

Bumblebee could feel Shane was a nervous wreck shaking, he could barely get his ID tag on.

"The idea is to keep cool not be cool, loose the glasses." Cade calmly told his daughter's nervous boyfriend. "About a month ago, in the middle of the night I thought I heard noises in my house, was that you?" Cade continued to pressure the sweating irish man.

Shane looked at Cade in a shocked manner. "What, come on man!"

Cade knew if he was going to get answers out of Lucky charms, now would be the time. "You see those guys with guns?"

"There's so many guys with guns!" Shane began hyperventilating.

"Cause I'm about to tell them that we're about to break in, and it was your idea. I don't care, I'm old I've already lived long enough." Cade continued to keep calm while threatening.

"You have a really bad habbit of bringing up these conversations at wrong time." Shane whined watching the security men.

Bumblebee wanted to escalate the situation, but decided to let it all play out.

"Do you want to come clean or do you want me to make a mess?" Cade looked a the guard beside him. "Sir, can I talk to you just for a second?" he began opening the door.

"Ok it was me, it was me!" Shane finally gave a panicked confession. "I'm sorry."

"Taking in for scanning?" A guard asked Shane.

"Uhuh." Shane gave the fake ID card to the guard.

"Alright you're good to go." The guard opened the gate, and Bumblebee drove in.

"I'm literally going to kill you." Cade growled as they drove past scientists and new cars.

Bumblebee drove them into bay 3 where a robot and a couple cars were placed.

"That is a bad ass robot." Shane commented.

"Kinda looks like you Bee." Cade added as he hopped out of Bumblebee.

Cade looked up and examining the robot. "They're trying to build their own versions."

"Well at least they're picking cooler cars then this." Shane stuck his head back inside Bumblebee who took offence and smashed his steering wheel into Shane's face.

(You talk to me like that!?)

"Bee!" Shane desperately tried to get the steering wheel off him.

Cade rushed over to the scene. "You see what happens when you're a wise ass!?"

Bumblebee finally released Shane. (Now get out of here!) Shane fell out of Bumblebee.

"Stinger, inspired by Bumblebee, but better in every way." Meanwhile the lady on the giant monitors announced what the robot in the room was.

(What, Son of a!) Bumblebee started doing a smoke show throwing an Autobot temper tantrum.

Cade spun around to see the Camaro doing donuts. "Bee no!"

"He's crazy!" Shane put his hands on his head.

Cade waved his arms trying to stop the angry youngling. "Stop!"

Shane jumped out of the spinning Camaro's way, as Cade continued to scream at Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee!" Cade noticed shadows and voices coming out from behind the walls. "Bee, stop going psycho!" He hissed one last time.

Bumblebee heard the voices and finally stopped, but continued to rev his engine angirly.

"Hey, hey you two!" a bald headed guy began to approach Cade and Shane. "Grease monkeys, the hell's going on here, huh?" the man stopped in front of Cade. "What's with this vintage crap, we're not scanning collector junk. What do think it is that we make here?" the bald guy gestured around the room. "We make poetry, we're poets, alright?" The man stared directly at Cade. "You work for me, you got one mistake, one understood?"

"It won't happen." Cade nodded and obliged he understood the man.

"It certainly won't, now get this pathetic thing out of here, and you too." the man turned back to his group of buissness people and apologized.

Cade turned to Shane and gestured to Bumblebee. "Watch him, let me see what I can find, quietly get out of here." Cade quickly run into the labs.

Bumblebee was still boiling inside, he barely waited for the KSI humans to dissapear. (Oh come on, this things better, no way!) Bumblebee warbled, standing face to face with his so called better doppelganger.

"Bee you need to calm down right now." Shane walked out infront of the youngling that could care less about his attempt to get him to calm down.

(I'm perfectly calm dude.) Bumblebee clenched his servo into a fist, continuing to inspect the protoform.

"You need to breath, or do whatever you do." Shane continued to attempt calming the youngling.

(I'm calm I'm calm, I'm not even touching it, I'm barely touching it!) Bumblebee grabbed Stinger by the head giving it a small shake.

Shane stressfully threw his hands back on his head. "Oh god, you need to turn back into a car right now!" Shane ordered the young scout that walked around the robot.

(Get out of my face alright!) Bumblebee waved Shane off, stopping directly infront of the monitor that continued to spew information about Stinger.

"So our design team started with, the Bumblebee." a strange man began speaking mockingly about Bumblebee. "But really this alien's design was decrepit, and, let's face it antique." another male continued the mockery of Bumblebee.

(Oh come on!) Bumblebee threw his helm and servos up in annoyance. (What the BEEP!) Bumblebee glared at the screen a few feet below him.

Shane walked back up to Bumblebee. "Don't take it personally, Bee!"

"Kind of old and ratty." the men on the monitor continued to laugh at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee wasn't impressed at all smashing his fist into his other servo.

"You mean ugly!" the other male laughed.

(Oh, hell, no!) Bumblebee shook his helm spinning around back to Stinger.

Shane held up a hand and screamed for Bumblebee to stop his actions. "No! No!"

(You think you're better than me!) Bumblebee stomped over to the display robot. Bumblebee happily kicked the display robot down, watching it spark pathetically onto the scuffed up floor. (Yee-hah!)

"What did you touch!?" Shane spun around to see lab workers, and another man in a suit questioning what he did.

To Shane's relief he turned to see Bumblebee back in car form. "Uuuh..." he held up his hands in defense.

(I told you homeboy, Can't touch this!) Bumblebee played a song over his radio.

"My office in 15 minutes!" the man stormed towards them. "Get this car out of here first, like you were told!"

"Yes sir of course!" Shane quickly jumped in Bumblebee, and drove out of the whole facility.

Bumblebee came to screeching halt behind the other parked Autobots waiting with Tessa. Shane eagerly got the hell out of Bumblebee, and jumped into Drift, sitting next to Tessa. "That was a little intense." Shane sighed finally relaxing.

"Why what happened, where's my dad?" Tessa asked noticing her father was nowhere in site.

Shane exhaled leaning back into his seat. "He went to check the labs out, he told me to get out with Bee quietly. You hear what I just said, quietly Bee quietly!" Shane stuck his head out Drifts window.

Bumblebee transformed shook his helm and waved his servos pointing at Optimus's truck, hoping Shane would shut up.

Shane raised an eyebrow, quickly figuring out Bumblebee did not want what he did inside the KSI building to be heard by Optimus. "No I'm not going to shut up, you acted like a crazy little child throwing a temper tantrum, doing burn outs and smashing prototype robots!" Shane waved a fingure at the scout that waved his arms and shook his helm frantically.

"You did what!?" Optimus began to transform.

Bumblebee immediately drooped his doorwings, tilting his helm in Shane's direction, giving him an annoyed glare. *Thanks asshole...*

Suddenly Cade came in over everyone's radio. "I'm in, are you seeing this." a visual of Ratchet's helm being metled down played. "They're melting Ratchet."

Bumblebee's spark dropped at the scene of Ratchet's dismantled helm.

"They slaughtered Ratchet!" Optimus snapped, smashing down a lamp post. Ratchet was the last oldest friend he had alive, and he was being melted down like a piece of scrap metal.

"I'm going to tear them apart!" Bumblebee transformed as his father spat threats. Bumblebee peeled off, charging back to the KSI building. He was finally beginning to see what his father meant by there being evil humans.


	2. Live, Learn, Youngling

Optimus quickly followed his youngling, zooming through traffic in a blind rage. Drift, Hound, and Crosshairs never knew Ratchet as well as Optimus and Bumblebee, not to say they didn't feel disgusted in the site of Ratchet's dismantled helm. The three Autobots did not need an invitation however, quickly following the scout and Prime.

On the way to KSI Bumblebee took the form of a newer Camaro, as he continued to lead the charge. Bumblebee slid to a screeching halt infront of the KSI building with Optimus and the others behind him. Drift quickly opened his door allowing the two humans to run out of him.

Bumblebee did not wait for an order, peeling off charging at the KSI building, he jumped transforming mid air, smashing through the glass building wall.

With Drift transforming into a helicopter directly behind him, the two went go search for Cade.

Hound, Crosshairs, and Optimus Prime all jumped through another side of the building, they charged through passing by terrified humans.

"Bumblebee I have a location on Cade, grab on!" Drift hovered up to the upper level floors.

Bumblebee quickly scaled the walls, grabbing onto Drift, the helicopter hoisted him up with ease.

Stopping directly behind Cade, Bumblebee kicked in the glass, calling for Cade. (Come on let's get out of here!) Bumblebee held out a servo for the human to jump on.

Drift quickly lowered Bumblebee back down to the ground, transorming into his robot form.

Bumblebee quickly placed Cade onto the floor next to Drift. (Take Cade to the other humans, I'm going to find the others!) Bumblebee quickly run off in the direction of the laboratory.

Bumblebee ran passed many terrified humans, and into the labs of torturous dismantling. Bumblebee slowed from a run to a halt, as the site of torn apart half melted Autobot bodies, lay on lab tables. Bumblebee had seen dead bodies before, but this was differen't. He felt like he was walking through Shockwave's lab, back on Cybertron. Walking further into the lab, he eventually came across Ratchet's half melted helm, continuing to be melted by little machines. (Ratchet!) Bumblebee cried out, smashing the little lazers destroying Ratchet's helm. (No!) Bumblebee fell to his knees infront of the horrific display, tears ran down his faceplate, the devastating site deeply took a toll on the youngling.

Bumblebee sobbed, turning away from what was left of the medic, he could feel a familiar presence nerby. Bumblebee pushed himself up off the ground, walking towards the pulling presence. The scout walked passed smashed casing, and monitors everywhere. Bumblebee was soon stopped by the display of a large menacing KSI version of what looked like Megatron. (No, it can't be...) Bumblebee gasped drooping his doorwings.

"We're not your technology!" Bumblebee turned his helm, hearing his father yelling followed by glass smashing.

(Dad!) Bumblebee quickly ran into the hallways were he ran directly into his father, angrily storming out of a large room.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus allowed his son to run into him, quickly steadying his crying son with his free servo.

(I saw Ratchet, Sideswipe, and... and...) Bumblebee's robotic sobs barely being able to make a sentence.

Voices of angry humans echoed behind them, Optimus had to act quickly. "Bumblebee we have to get out of here, come on!" Optimus quickly escorted his upset youngling out of the building. He badly wanted to comfort his son, but knew that they were about to be hunted down at any moment.

Optimus quickly transformed with the rest of his Autobots, and lead his team to the freeway.

Bumblebee was still overly upset, but transformed as well allowing Cade and the other two humans to jump in him. Bumblebee was right behind his father as they sped down the freeway. *Dad I saw Megatron!* Bumblebee warned through their spark bond.

"You what!" Optimus gasped as a large KSI robot transformed infront of them, destroying vehichles at random.

"Autobots fall back!" Optimus spun around avoiding the missiles Galvatron fired at them.

The team did as they were told, turning around in a field, they quickly hightailed it back the other way down the freeway.

"You got to haul ass Bee, come on!" Cade encouraged looking out Bumblebee's rear windshield to see Stinger speeding after them from clouds of smoke.

(What do think I'm doing, parking!) Bumblebee retorted through his radio.

"Woah they're shooting at us!" Shane announced as he saw missiles soaring at them in Bumblebee's side mirrors.

One missile flew by Crosshairs left side while another on the right side headed directly at him and Bumblebee. Crosshairs and Bumblebee both swerved avoiding the rocket by mere seconds.

The only things the rockets managed to hit was the on coming traffic, causing a collision and an obstruction under the overpass. Bumblebee was no stranger to this situation, and knew just what to do.

"Whoa whoa whoa!"

"Watch out Bee!"

"What are you doing!"

Bumblebee sped towards the crash with his father, as the humans inside him panicked and screamed at him. Optimus transformed leaping over the wreckage, while Bumblebee began to transform half way after jumping as well. Holding onto to all three humans Bumblebee soared over the overpass after the Prime, smashing through a semi trailer.

Bumblebee had a plan to hopefully slow down the KSI Megatron, but couldn't do it with the humans. (Optimus catch!) Bumblebee tossed the screaming humans at Optimus after the Prime was through the trailer.

Optimus caught the humans and tranformed, landing safely with the humans, on the other side of the overpass, he gunned it down the road hoping the wreckage would slow down the KSI pursuers.

Bumblebee clipped his peds to the overpass barriers, as Galvatron began jumping over the wreckage. Hanging upside down Bumblebee took aim firing about eight missiles at Galvatron. (Eat this!) Bumblebee growled.

Galvatron was unfazed by the younglings rockets, transforming into little particles he floated up and passed Bumblebee.

Bumblebee quickly dropped down onto his peds, turning around just in time to witness the particles form Galvatron's vehichle mode. (What was that!?) Bumblebee did a double take, watching the KSI truck speed off.

Suddenly Bumblebee was tackled to the ground, sliding, and sparking across the asphalt. Bumblebee quickly rolled over to be face to face with his red doppelganger.

(Oh so you actually woke up to fight!?) Bumblebee kicked the KSI bot off him. Bumblebee dropped his battle mask back over his face and prepared for battle. (Alright, let's dance butterfly!) he jumped to his peds, gesturing for Stinger to come at him.

Stinger did just that, charging at Bumblebee.

The scout quickly dodged the first punch, quickly jabbing his elbow into the red robots back, earning a pained cry from the robot. Stinger reached back grabbing hold of Bumblebee's arm, he tossed the yellow youngling down the road, firing at the downed scout.

Bumblebee had no cover and choice, but to use his arm to shield himself as he was peppered with bullets. *Dammit!* Bumblebee cursed firing his canon randomly in the direction of Stinger, hoping to get a hit.

"You worthless cur, you are a disgrace to your own race. I am insulated to be designed after you!" Stinger hissed stopping his weapon fire.

Bumblebee transformed peeling off he charged at the arrogant mech.

"Yet again, I am your better!" Stinger laughed as Bumblebee tackled him to the ground and punched him. "What, can't handle the truth?" Stinger continued to cackle as Bumblebee kept him pinned to the ground. "Face it, I have a better vehichle, a better genome, oh and what was that last thing..." Stigner mocked Bumblebee's flaws. "Oh that's right, a real voice, instead of a toybox radio!"

(Shut up, you are nothing but a fake human play toy!) Stinger cackled as Bumblebee tried to smash his face in. Stinger suddenly turned into millions of particles, transforming he sped back towards KSI.

(What, get back here and fight coward!) Bumblebee smashed his fist into ground, not noticing Galvatron speeding up from behind. Bumblebee's audio sensors perked at the sound of a speeding semi, he spun around and quickly jumped out of the way.

Bumblebee quickly put two and two together, and remembered Optimus was all alone with the humans. (Oh no, please no!) the scout transformed peeling off down the road.

Bumblebee arrived to late to the scene, Cade was on his knees in the field screaming, as a giant ship flew off with Optimus and Tessa.

"No, what the hell happened!?" Hound ran up with the other Autobots.

"That bounty hunter asshole just took off with Tessa and Optimus!" Shane freaked out.

"Well it looks like it's not going to far." Crosshairs pointed up at the alien ship in the sky.

"It's our lucky break, it's descending." Drift added.

"Then lets not waste time, we have to get on it!" Cade quickly ran over and Jumped in Bumblebee.

(Hang on I got your back!) Bumblebee peeled off in the ships direction, leading the Autobots charge.

Driving back into the city, every human was screaming and loosing their minds, over the site of the giant warship.

"Come on Bee it's decsending you got to get on it!" Cade encouraged the youngling to go faster.

Screeching to a halt on an old bridge Cade and Shane jumped out of the Camaro, as Bumblebee and the rest of the Autobots transformed. "Come on, come on!"

"Bee come on!" Bumblebee quickly followed Cade and Shane to the lowest part of the ship, he quickly scaled the ship helping the two humans up.

Drift, Hound, and Crosshairs, seemed quite hesitant to climb aboard the ancient ship. But with them or not Bumblebee was determined to find his father and save Tessa.

"It's a bad idea." Hound squinted his optics. "But I'm all about bad ideas, lets go!" Hound jumped on the ship with Drift and Crosshairs.

Walking on the outer shell of the ship the team paused where they found an opening leading into the bowels of the ship.

Shane looked down into the ship in fear. "This is crazy." he breathed.

Cade turned to the irishmen " You want to cut and run, do it now. I'm going to die trying."

Shane looked straight back into Cades eyes. "Hey I'm not here to help you get your daughter, you're here to help me get my girlfriend." Shane began his descent.

"We're behind enemy lines now. Lockdown's ship has booby traps, eyes open." Hound announced as he slide down the slant onto the floor.

"Beware of his bone grinders, brain blinders, flesh peelers, chromosomal inverters, catatonic sludge, black hole trap doors, and of course radiation." Crosshairs raised the hairs on the back of the humans necks with the death he listed off.

"We must be quick. We have the element of surprise. Let's try to use violence as a last resort." Drift suggested as he examined his surroundings. Suddenly a random snake like robot flew out of the wall at Drift, who quickly responded with violence. "I kill you, I kill you, I kill you!"

"Get it! Ugh I hate those things." Crosshairs encouraged Drift's brutal stabbing on the creature.

"That's freaky..." Cade watched the creature die.

"It is not alive anymore." Drift reassured.

"Well we looked, they're not here, let's go!" Crosshairs shrugged and gave up.

"What? I'm not going anywhere without Tessa." Cade looked up at the selfish robot.

"I'm unclear, what's in it for me?" Crosshairs challenged Cade.

Crosshairs was really beginning to piss Bumblebee, off with his Starscream attitude towards everything.

"What's in it for you!?" Cade asked in disbelief.

Hound walked over putting his guns barrel in Crosshairs's face.

"Easy, let's use words..." Crosshairs held up his servos.

"What's in it for you, is I don't kill you. We're getting the boss back, and the girl. Copy?" Hound threatened the drop trooper.

If there was one bot on the team Bumblebee liked besides his father, it was Hound. Although the bigger than words mech, was a shoot first ask questions later type of mech, he was the only one Bumblebee easily got along with.

"Ok, ok. Very persuasive. Text book machismo." Crosshairs sighed. "Well then, we'll need to sabotage something."

"Better hurry, because dark matter drives, are about to take off." Drift mentioned as the sounds of the engines wound up.

"Oh wonderful." Crosshairs rolled his optics.

"I give us ten minutes."

Bumblebee looked up and around as the sound got louder.

"Is that what that sound is, the engine filling up, are you telling me that thing is going to be taking off in ten minutes!?" Shane expressed what was exactly on Bumblebee's mind.

"Uhuh." Drift nodded.

"Ten Minutes!?"

"Could be nine, worst case seven." Drift shrugged.

"Humans, search the cell blocks." Hound began ordering.

"We're wasting time lets go." Cade agreed running off with Shane.

"We will find the center core."

"Let's stop this nightmare ship." Crosshairs growled, walking off with Drift.

Bumblebee wasn't really paying attention to everyone splitting off, as he was concentrating on his spark bond's signals. Bumblebee visibly jumped as a large servo was cuffed on his shoulder.

"Come on kid, let's go find your dad." Hound smiled down at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee smiled back and nodded, continuing down the creepy cooridors. *Dad?* Bumblebee called out through his spark bond. *Dad, dad where are you?* Bumblebee was about to step in a puddle of acid, but was quickly hoisted up off the ground.

Hound stepped over the puddle holding Bumblebee up by his doorwings. "Alright little buddy, I know you're busy calling out to your pops. But try and pay attention to your surroundings, especially in this death trap." Hound placed Bumblebee safely back on the floor.

(I will do better next time.) Bumblebee gave a thumbs up.

*Bumblebee!* the youngling perked right up hearing his fathers voice call him.

*I'm on the ship dad, where are you!* Bumblebee replied looking around as if Optimus was hiding behind a wall somewhere.

"What is it kid, you got a lead on where Prime is?" Hound questioned trying to gain the younglings attention.

*I'm in Lockdown's trophy room, you know how to find me.* Optimus replied to his sons question.

Bumblebee looked up at Hound and gestrured for him to follow. Bumblebee sprinted now, dodging sludge, acid, turrets and other traps alike, as the pull of his spark grew stronger the deeper they went into the brutal ship. Suddenly Bumblebee was ambushed by one of Lockdown's footsoldiers, Bumblebee was in a headlock, being used as an Autobot shield so that Hound wasn't so quick to fire. The scout squirmed, trying desperately to pry open the mechs digits to no avail.

Drift and Crosshairs rounded the corner directly behind the footsoldier holding Bumblebee hostage. "Oh here's an easy kill." Drift slowly crept up on the mech.

Hound noticed the two allies and decided to make sure he had the footsoldiers full attention. "Come on now, put the kid down, and let's settle this like mechs." Hound kept his gun locked on the footsoldier.

Drift swiftly sliced the mechs head clean off the bots shoulders, allowing it's lifeless shell to take down and land on Bumblebee.

(You could have sliced my helm off!) Bumblebee pushed the husk off of him.

"Lucky for you, I know how short you are, it is fine." Drift smirked.

(Oh ha ha...)

"Alright enough goofing off, Bumblebee lead the way." Hound gestured for the youngling to move forward.

(Alright he is on the other side of this door!) Bumblebee lead the team to a large locked door.

"Alright eyes open." Hound warned standing guard while Crosshairs broke the lock opening the door.

Drift walked in first, followed by Hound, Crosshairs, and Bumblebee.

"This has got to be the supermax." Hound commented the room. "Whatch your cornors."

"There's a lot of cages." Drift mentioned walking passed the wall of cages.

"Oh yeah lots of creepy critters in here." Hound agreed with Drift's observation.

"I don't want to know what's in the big cage." Crosshairs jittered at the site of the large cage.

"What's this?" A creature in a cage on the floor caught Hound's attention.

"Hound don't do it..." Crosshairs warned the giant mech.

"Aw he doesn't look very dangerous in there." Hound leaned down infront of the cage, as the creature fully exposed it's hideous form. "Oh, that's festering ugliness." Hound squinted his optics in disgust. Apparently the creature took offence, spitting green goo onto Hounds face plate. "Oh, I'm hit, I'm down, it's melting! It burns." Hound flailed around. "Oh I think it's acid!" he rolled on the ground. "Bleh it's just shizzle." Hound finally took a good look at the goo.

"Eeew! I hope that's not contagious." Crosshairs retorted.

"I got to hurt you now." Hound stared at the creature in the cage from where he lay on the ground. "You're just to disturbing to live." Hound pulled out a double barreled gun. "Take that, bitch!" he fired exploding the creature. "Oh, you're dead!" Hound taunted, making Bumblebee giggle.

Optimus shook off his daze as he recognized Bumblebee's childish robotic laughter in the room.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus called out, gaining his teams attention.

"He's alive!" Hound jumped to his peds.

(Optimus!) Bumblebee whirred running over to the cage his father hung in.

Drift pushed Bumblebee off to the side as he sliced down the cage door.

"Hound the arms of this knight ship detach!" Optimus explained to the giant army green mech that walked over. "We can break free, it's a separate ship! Hurry."

Hound crawled into the cage without question. "Where's the cockpit right or left?"

"Right." Optimus gestured with his helm.

"I'm on it boss!"

"Hurry, we have no time!" Optimus called out as Drift cut him down.

While Optimus jumped ont his peds, Bumblebee snuck off, decided he would go make sure the humans were safe and Tessa was found.

"Drift guard the door. Crosshairs, and Bumblebee go find..." Optimus began giving orders before realizing his youngling had disappeared from site. "Where's Bumblebee?" Optimus looked behind the two mechs.

"I don't know, but no time for a search party, we will just have to hope we find him when we secure the ship." Crosshairs shrugged off the question.

"That was not an answer! Take this gunner ship, and go find Bumblebee and the humans now!" Optimus roughly escorted Crosshairs to a small open gunship.

Bumblebee ran down the cooridors, catching up to a vicious pack of Cyber wolves. He silently followed the pack of cyber wolves through a giant running fan blade. Hearing Tessa's scream, along with snarling and shooting, Bumblebee slide his combat mask on and rushed outside shooting the cyber wolves away from chewing apart the anchore cables. The shot wolf yelped, jumping back up to attack Bee, who grabbed the wolf and stabbed him, tossing it's body aside. Another wolf from behind pounced on Bumblebee and bit his the back of his helm, distracting the youngling from the last wolf chewing the cables. Bumblebee stabbed the attacking wolf, then lept for the cut dropping cable. Grabbing hold of the cable, Bumblebee swung under and caught all three humans, cuffing them all against his chest as he smashed into the glass building. Sliding down a few floors. Bumblebee gave a few small robotic yelps of pain, as the glass shredded at some of his exposed wiring. After a few moments of sliding, finally his servo caught something solid for the youngling to be able halt and hang onto.

"You're the best, Bee! You are the best!" Cade turned around to praise Bumblebee's heroic actions.

Bumblebee slide his mask up with a giant smile on his optics. (You damn right! Don't ever forget it.)

Cade then shook Shane who was almost fainting. "You see that, look at me! We're off the ship, right?"

"Bumblebee! Bumblebee! You trouble maker. Enemy ships are coming in hot, get on!" Crosshairs pulled the tiny ship next to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee kept his optics fixed on the sky, as he encouraged the humans to move. (Let's go, Let's go!) Bumblebee held his servo full of humans out infront of the ship. Bumblebee made sure the humans got the seat he was supposed to, so they would stay secure in the coming dog fight.

"Hold onto your knickers I'm punching it!" Bumblebee barely had enough time to jump on as Crosshairs took off, away from the pursuing ships.

Crosshairs did quite a few maneuvers that almost threw Bumblebee's unprepared form off.

"We have three ships pursuing us!" Cade announced.

"I'm giving it the juice!" Crosshairs pushed the ship into full speed, jolting Bumblebee slightly back. "Come on Bee, take them out!" the drop trooper yelled at Bumblebee as the pursuing ships were firing at them.

(I'm getting to it, it's not easy!) Bumblebee warbled, quickly switching his canon to a his grapple, the last upgrade Ratchet gave him before the medic perished. He grappled a deserted boat on the river below and flung it into the enemies pathway, taking only one of three ships out.

"Good move Bee!" Cade cheered from the gunners seat.

"This ones for you A-hole!" Crosshairs shot rockets at a lifted draw bridge flying under it must before the debris fell onto the other two ships.

Bumblebee groaned as three more ships popped up, and Crosshairs crazy piloting was not making it easy for him to shoot and hang on at the same time.

"If you're going to do something, you better do it!" Shane yelled.

"Come on!" Cade agreed.

"Ugh I'm sick of this crap. "Crosshairs was fed up with Bumblebee's inefficiency to shoot the enemy ships. "You fly."

(What!?) Bumblebee jumped as Crosshairs grabbed and tossed him into the pilot seat.

"I shoot!"

(I've only flown once, but I guess I'll just have to wing it!) Bumblebee laughed at his own pun, as he pushed the ship to go faster.

"Wait what do you mean!?"

"Where are you going!?"

Bumblebee heard the humans panicking behind him, looking over his shoulder he saw Crosshairs jumping off the ship. (Wait who's going to shoot!?) Bumblebee panicked. A moment later Bumblebee heard and felt the ships back guns firing, he was relieved the humans figured out the alien weapons.

"Come on he's on us, Bee you got to move!" Cade turned around to see them flying into an underpass tunnel. "Duck!" Cade yelled to Shane and Tessa. "Bee, fire the gun!" Cade screamed at Bumblebee to fire the ships other weapons.

(I got it, I got!) Bumblebee fired at the ship infront of them in the underpass, destroying it. Flying over the fallen on fire footsoldier, Bumblebee gasped as they sped towards the soldiers burning crashed ship blocking the exit. (Uh-oh!) Bumblebee quickly pulled the ship up, smashing through the overpass, crashing and ripping the ship apart.

Bumblebee rode his flaming half of the ship smashing into a beer truck, tumbling across the street. While Cade and the other two humans stayed in the gunner seat smashing through the crashed beer truck, landing on a car.

Bumblebee pushed the crashed ship off of himself, looking up seeing Lockdown's ship flying above them. Just as Lockdown's ship engaged dark matter drive, a small piece of the ship tumbled off, turning right side up, it was a Knight ship. The ship hovered down on the outskirts of the city.

"Alright note to self, don't let you fly don't let you shoot! I'm catching a ride with the team, meet us at this location." Crosshairs came over Bumblebee's comlink.

Bumblebee sighed, transforming, he drove up to the humans and revved his engine. (Alright let's ditch this popsicle stand.) Bumblebee played over his radio.

Bumblebee and the humans finally arrived at an old abandoned train station, where all the Autobots stood by the Knight ship waiting.

"Alright, let's give Bumblebee the good news." Crosshairs sat up from where he lay on an oil tanker. "We got a ship now. We're leaving."

(What?) Bumblebee transformed as the humans walked over to the group. (Optimus is that true?) Bumblebee walked up behind the Prime.

Optimus ignored his younglings question turning to the three humans. "You humans. After all we have done. You don't know what you've wrought upon yourselves." Optimus warned the humans infront of him.

"What? What is it now?" Cade threw his hands up in confusion. "What are you talking about? I mean, I'm doing stuff that's out of my legue here!" Cade voiced his frustration.

"You don't see who's controlling who." Prime challenged Cade. "Within that manmade prototype I fought, I sensed the presance of Megatron." Optimus looked over his shoulder at his son.

Bumblebee lowered his helm, nodding in agreement with his father.

"What the Decepticon that started the Chicago war?" Cade questioned.

"How do you think KSI built those bots in the first place, hmm? They had whole mess of dead Decepticon heads and they were downloading their minds!" Brain's, a tiny little Einstien bot exclaimed to the humans. "And I was in charge of autopsy duty. No union, no benifits, no nothing. They hooked me up to Megatron, and that mind wasn't as dead as they thought. He fed them the science and specs. All so they can build him a brand-new body. Then he infected it with his evil, nasty chromosomes. KSI may have named thebot the snappy name of Galvatron, but that's just Megatron reincarnated!"

"You knew this, and didn't warn them?" Tessa questioned the little mech.

"Little girl, you can go to a pretty dark place when you on death row. He's been playing KSI all this time, all so that he could manipulate them into going after the seed."

"Wait the seed?" Shane finally spoke up.

"Those nasty soldiers that were chasing us. I saw them aboard the ship, and they took something that they called the seed." Tessa mentioned to the group.

"Listen sixty million years ago, give or take an eon..." Hound began.

"Thousands of planets were cyber-formed with seeds. They turned your organic life into our elemental metals. Our creators destroyed your world. To make us." Optimus finished Hounds explination.

"And that's what Galvatron wants to happen again. He wants to detonate that seed in the biggest city and kill millions! He's gonna show the world." "Baby I'm back." Brains hobbled along on the ground.

"The blast wave will incinerate that city into molten metal. He'll have enough to build a massive army and annihilate your species forever." Optimus no longer sugar coated his explinations, as he practically told the humans their coming fate.

"We've gotto get the seed before Galvatron does." Cade said, showing no fear towards stopping the extinction.

(Sound like a plan man!) Bumblebee's radio played, agreeing with Cade.

Optimus sighed, he knew Bumblebee wasn't going to leave the planet without a fight ,if they didn't help the humans somehow. "Go find a place to rest for a moment. We will see what plan we can come up with." Optimus let the humans find a train to rest in.

"I will see if I can tap into satalite communications." Drift said turning to Optimus.

"Relax while you can Autobot's, we may have company soon." Optimus told his Autobots to take a quick breather.

Bumblebee climbed up on top of one of the train oil tankers, sitting behind the working samurai.

Optimus walked up to his sitting youngling and exhaled feeling exhuasted. "You were right about Megatron. I'm sorry you had to see our friends destroyed forms, being melted down in that lab, Bumblebee." Optimus apologized for not comforting his youngling earlier in the KSI building. "Now you see why those humans need to die, not only have they slaughtered us for scientific testing, they're are beginning an age of extinction for themselves."

(It's fine... I get it now...) Bumblebee frowned looking away from the Prime.

"Bumblebee I'm sorry, I shouldn't push the subject so harshly on you." Optimus knelt down to be level, apologizing to his youngling.

(Why, I'm living in it! Why pretend that I'm not going through the same kill humans, and stop the age of extinction, you guys are!) Bumblebee hissed at his father, who threw his helm back in shock. (I may be a little youngling, but I am not blind to war dad! I have seen our family slaughtered before my optics just like you guys! You can't keep trying to cover my optics, from seeing the universes horrors! You don't have to treat me like a sparkling!) Bumblebee was tired of the Optimus trying to shelter and sugar coat everything for him.

"What's going on?" Tessa, Cade, and Shane all stuck there heads around a train cart to see what all the commotion was about.

The other Autobots all turned to the Prime and upset youngling. Optimus noticed them observing out of the corner of his optics, standing straight up sighing in defeat.

Bumblebee was right, but Optimus was not only the younglings leader, he was much more than that and clearly the scout needed to be reminded. "Bumblebee I understand you want me to tell you how it is, like I do with the rest of the team, and let you have less restrictions on missions. But you need to remember that I am also your father, and I just want to protect you. I want you to understand I do my best to respect and make sure I treat you like the youngling you are, and not like just another soldier fighting for his life. As muture as you are, there is still much I do not find appropriate for you. Yes we all hide things sugar coat thing for you. All for you to keep your innocence Bumblebee. You are still a youngling and you need to understand that. End of conversation!"

After Optimus's stern speech to his youngling, it fell completely silent.

Bumblebee was mad that Optimus constantly treated him like a child, he wanted to voice his feelings to his father, but decided to think about it for a while before making another foolish argument.

"We've intercepted the encrypted communications." Drift broke the silence announcing he had intercepted communications. "Joshua Joyce is headed to his factory in Guangzhou, China." Drift announced just as the humans walked over.

"So how fast can that thing get us halfway around the world?" Cade asked.

"Very. It's a spaceship." Drift scoffed.

The sound of a helicopter and sirens drew everyones attention. Bumblebee jumped off the tanker waiting with Hound for the humans to get on the ship. "If we're travelling, now is the time." Hound announced to the observing humans.

Optimus rushed the humans up the ships ramp. "Move! We're retrieving the seed, but then we're done defending the humans." Optimus sounded even more frustrated than he was earier.

Bumblebee followed Tessa up the ramp, hanging his helm low, he knew his little angry out burst further darkened his fathers mood.

"What, done? What do you mean, you're done?" Cade querried in disbelief in the Prime's words.

"Means finished, see ya, good-bye." Crosshairs coldly replied to the humans question.


	3. Finale Show Down

"We will arrive in China in one Earth hour, rest while you can." Hound announced before returning to the cockpit.

Tessa and Shane stayed in the ships bridge with Bumblebee, Crosshairs, and Drift. "So Optimus is your dad?" Tessa spoke to the youngling hiding in a corner.

Bumblebee gave a barely noticeable nod.

"What was your first clue?" Drift scoffed.

"Looks like you're not the only one with a super dad huh Tess?" Shane joked.

"So it seems." Tessa rolled her eyes. "So why do you hide it Bee?"

Before Bumblebebee could answer, Drift jumped into their conversation. "It is wisest to hide the identity of a Primes sparkling, than to let the worlds of evil know the Prime has a dire weakness." Drift patted Bumblebee on the helm.

Bumblebee's optics clearly read annoyance as Drift patted his helm. (Get off me!) Bumblebee swatted Drift's servo away.

"So being the Prime's child is a death sentence?" Tessa continued to question.

"Basically it's like painting yourself bright yellow, and jumping into a battlefield, asking to be shot. Right Bee!" Crosshairs teased the clearly upset youngling.

Bumblebee jumped up saying no words at all, storming out the room with his doorwings pressed against his back.

"Do you guys ever give the kid a break?" Shane growled at the two mechs.

"The youngling is just over reacting, he will get over it." Drift waved Shane off.

Bumblebee exhaled walking down the hallway towards the knights chamber.

"When you said you were done fighting for humans, you didn't mean it did you?" Cade queried.

The youngling could hear the frustrated voice of his father emit from the knights room. "How many more of my kind must be sacraficed to atone for your mistakes." Bumblebee stopped, peeking in the doorway as the Prime stood up turning away from Cade.

Cade almost laughed. "Well, what do you think being human means? That's what we do. We make mistakes." Optimus turned his attention back to the human.

"And sometimes out of those mistakes come the most amazing things." Cade stared out the observation glass.

Optimus could tell Cade was talking about his daughter. Optimus exhaled also staring thoughtfully out the window. As he could relate to Cade's situation with Tessa, as having Bumblebee during a war was one of his biggest mistakes. But having Bumblebee during the war, gave Optimus a whole new reason to fight hard against evil in the universe. So one dat his son may witness peace.

"When I fixed you, it was for a reward. That was it. That was why. For money." Cade sighed looking up at the Prime. "And that was me making a mistake. Without it, you wouldn't be here with your team. Your son."

Optimus turned his helm to Cade, he was begining to understand the lesson Cade was trying to make him realize.

Bumblebee stood thoughtfully, listening closely, standing fully exposed in the doorway.

"So even if you got no faith in us, I'm asking you to do what I do. I'm asking you to look at all the junk and see the tressure." Cade gave the Prime a simple request. "You got to have faith, Prime, in who we can be."

Optimus fully turned around to see Bumblebee standing in the doorway.

Bumblebee looked guilty walking up to his father. (Dad... I'm sorry for flipping out on you earlier.) Bumblebee looked up into his fathers thoughtful optics. (I don't want to go into this last battle angry at eachother)

Optimus smiled warmly at his youngling. "I don't either, I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to snap at you." Prime pulled his youngling in for a hug.

Bumblebee winced giving a robotic whine as Optimus grazed one of his open wounds.

"Bumblebee you're hurt." Cade noticed the back of the younglings helm and back had dried energon.

Optimus sat on a crate and spun his youngling around. "Your armour has been torn, why didn't you tell someone?" Optimus inspected the wounds.

(I forgot about it...) Bumblebee attempted to pull away from his dad.

"I don't think so little one, you're getting repaired." Optimus held onto the youngling with one servo, while reaching back for the repair kit behind him.

"I would love to help if I had tools my size." Cade joked watching Optimus repair Bumblebee's armour.

(Ow!) Bumblebee yelped jumping forward.

"Stop moving, and I will be done quicker. Why do you always make this difficult?" Optimus sighed trying to quickly fix his sons back.

(Cause it hurts!) Bumblebee warbled, while Cade chuckled at the Prime and scout.

"I'm done, was that so hard?" Optimus released his youngling.

"Alright we're right on top of baldy! He's got the seed!" Crosshairs announced over the comlink.

All three ran into the bridge meeting up with the others.

"Hound, Bumblebee, help the humans retrieve the seed!" Optimus ordered the two Autobots.

"You got it boss!" Hound and Bumblebee followed the humans to the ships cargo door.

"Joshua!" Cade yelled over the loud engines.

"Hey, Baldy!" Hound called out.

"Hey it's me, hey!" Joshua waved them over.

The ship hung over the edge of the building, as they waited for Joshua to bring the seed. "Bring it over now, hurry up run!"

Bumblebee held onto Tessa, making a human chain with Shane and Cade, as they reached for Joshua.

Hound peeked over the edge of ship, seeing Galvatron's army of KSI mutants. "Looks like we might have company."

Two missiles suddenly exploded the ship engines directly behind Hound and Bumblebee, throwing the humans out of the ship and onto the building. Throwing the two Autobots off balance

"We're hit! We're hit!" Hound fell into Bumblebee, knocking the youngling onto his back.

(Hound!) The scout slid off the ramp backward tumbling onto the building, while Hound slid off the ramp onto the building as well. The humans quickly began making their way to an elevator away from the two Autobots.

"I count ten below, stay close kid!" Hound looked over the edge of the building. "Optimus, Autobots, you alive?" Hound tried to contact the team, as Bumblebee looked around for targets to shoot. "Come on bitch! Bee go find the humans!" Hound fired his gatling gun at a KSI bot.

Bumblebee quickly spotted Cade and the others, getting shot at by a KSI Decepticon. Bumblebee immediately fired at the bot hitting it right on target.

"Evac! Evac! We're getting flanked!" Hound continued to comunicate to the ship. "We got company below!" Hound fired a couple rounds down at the bots on the street. Jumping across to the other building, Hound got himself stuck in the building. "Oh, my fat ass is stuck! Bee, take the shot!"

Bumblebee lept off the builing firing off two missiles at the bots, as he jumped across the rooftop to Hound. Destroying two of three Cons below.

"Nice shot little buddy! Now pull me out!" Hound praised the scouts kill.

Bumblebee grabbed onto Hound's giant servo with both of his tiny ones, pulling with all his strength. Bumblebee's peds scraped on the roof as they pushed forward from the force of pulling the giant mech out. Suddenly Hound broke free, Bumblebee flew backwards into a full cloths line. "Thanks Bee!" Hound shot the last bot down on the street.

(No problem...) Bumblebee threw a bra off his helm.

"Let's get down to Baldy!" Hound jumped down to the ground with the scout.

Bumblebee ran behind the three humans, covering Hound's six, Bumblebee kept his optics open for any incoming Decepticon mutants.

"Come on, where the hell is Cade!" Hound grumbled doing a human head count.

(The CSI asshole went after him, should I go look for him?) Bumblebee replied to Hound.

"Bee where's Tessa!?" Cade yelled running up from behind them.

(Well that answers my question...) Bumblebee pointed to the teen hiding in a flower garden.

Joshua approached Cade and his daughter. "We got a real dilemma here, okay. I created incredible robots that are all designed to kick that fat transformers ass!" Joshua gestured to Hound. "So really this is a no-win situation. It's over."

Hound turned around and flung his cigar at the bald man. "That was mean."

Bumblebee giggled as the bald man freaked out on Hound. (That's so awesome!) Bumblebee twittered, peeking around the corner seeing no enemies.

"Hey, I'm sorry if you can't handle the cold-hearted truth!" Joshua yelled at the giant army green mech.

Hound just scoffed at the human. "Optimus, what are my orders with these humans? Can I squish the bald guy?"

"Hey walking boombox, you think this is funny huh?" Joshua turned to the laughing youngling. "You're in doomsday situation and you're laughing at me?!"

(Uh huh.) Bumblebee continued to luagh at the bald mans annoyed reactions.

"Alright enough joking around, let's move out. Those Cons are going to be on us sooner or later." Hound transformed.

Driving only halfway down the street Bumblebee and Hound were immediately under fire. Transforming, Bumblebee rolled out of a missiles way while Hound made sure the humans got to cover.

Bumblebee went to jump ahead at the Cons but was stopped by Hound instead. "Stay behind me with the humans, kid, I'm covering you! If I stop covering you it means I'm dead, but that aint going to happen." Hound told Bumblebee and the humans.

(Just cover them, I can handle myself.) Bumblebee replied, shooting a Decepticon across the street from them. (Ow, you bastard!) Bumblebee spun around to seeing another Con shooting him from behind.

"That's why I'm covering you kid, keep your optics open, we've got bad guys coming in every direction." Hound ran down the street with the humans. "We got hostiles coming down the street!" Hound rolled out the way of missiles.

(Hang back, hang back!) Bumblebee stood over the humans, holding them back behind cover.

"Bee! Twelve o' clock! Cover fire!" Hound ordered the scout who responded immediately.

(Gun her down!) Bumblebee fired his canon once, then fired four rockets, exploding only a few bots. (They just keep coming!) Bumblebee warbled as more and more KSI robots came rushing in.

"We're getting boxed in! We're getting flanked everywhere!" Hound announced to the humans. "Help me out here, kill anything that moves, come on Cade shoot!" Hound looked to Cade, who without question helped him.

Bumblebee hissed as he was hit by multiple plasma bursts, he charged forward with Hound tossing grenades into the crowd of Cons. The Cons were smart and tossed flaming cars at them to shield themselves from the blast. Bumblebee rolled out of the way of two flaming cars. Taking aim at the bots that threw them, he fired his canon at them, distracting them while Hound pushed a wall onto them.

"Bad news Bee I'm out of ammo, and out of ideas." Hound almost sounded defeated.

(We can do this Hound, come on!) Bumblebee encouraged, as he was shot at by multiple Cons. *Dad, where are you, we need your help!* Bumblebee called through their spark bond.

*I'm on my way little one!* Optimus was only a few streets away. He could feel Bumblebee was very weak and beaten, getting weaker by the minute. "Faster, go!" Optimus ordered Grimlock to run full force.

Bumblebee began to head back to help Hound who was being attacked by a Shockwave mutant. But got tackled to the ground and pinned against a car himself. (You!) Bumblebee growled as Stinger stood on top of him.

"This time I will kill you!" Stinger promised beginning to beat the hell out of the defenceless scout.

Optimus caught site of his youngling on the ground getting beaten. "Attack!" Optimus yelled as he charged down the street towards Bumblebee.

Stinger looked over his shoulder at the flames behind him. Buying Bumblebee enough time to kick his red twin off of him, rolling off to the side Bumblebee avioded the flying car. Climbing to his peds, Bumblebee shot down an attacking KSI bot.

"Bee, jump!" Optimus yelled to his youngling.

Bumblebee wasnt sure why Optimus wanted him to jump, but was to exhuasted to ask questions. Jumping over the pile of cars, Bumblebee was scooped up by a huge flying dino bot. (You got to be kidding me!) Bumblebee whirred as he saw Stinger jump off the pile of cars after him.

"You won't escape alive!" Stinger grabbed hold of Bumblebee's leg as the pteranodon ascended up and above skyscrapers. Stinger used the momentum to swing himself on top of Strafe. Strafe wasted no time grabbing Bumblebee with his tail he tossed him onto his back as well.

Bumblebee brawled viciously with his doppleganger. Stinger could tell Bumblebee was weakened from exhuastion, getting the upper hand in the close combat. He kicked the scout off the pteranodon with ease. (Oh no!) Bumblebee gasped as he began free falling.

Optimus and Grimlock finished helping Drift kill off a couple Cons, before turning his attention to the sky where his youngling was struggling to survive.

Stinger attempted to fire at Bumblebee, before Strafe did a barrel roll, diving for the youngling falling.

Bumblebee got the wind knocked out of him, from the force of the dino bot's helm catching him. Stinger continued to fire at the dazed scout, Strafe flung the youngling up into the air.

Doing a flip Bumblebee grabbed onto Stingers shoulder plates and tossed him off. (Get off!)

Stinger got a lucky break though, catching one of Strafe's tails. "You can't rid of me that easily!" Stinger climbed on Bumblebee's back and started dismantling the scout.

Strafe screeched doing a few more barrel rolls as the two bots fought on his back, Strafe flew directly into some poles on top of another glass building, knocking Stinger off of him. And almost Bumblebee, as the scout held on with one servo as Strafe lost flight control.

(Oh shit oh shit!) Bumblebee panicked as they flew straight up than dropped into free fall. (uh-oh!)

"Primus, Bumblebee!" Optimus's spark dropped as his Youngling fell out of the sky.

Stinger fired his gun rappidly as he slid down the building roof. Strafe struck the roof sliding down it as well, hitting Stinger off.

Bumblebee was last to hit and tumble down the glass roof. Stinger was on Strafe again as they hit the side of the building on the drop. Bumblebee only got hit by the flying glass as he tumbled down through the air. Bumblebee landed and hung onto Strafe's tail for dear life. Stinger continued to fire as they all continued to tumble, plummeting to the ground. Seconds from hitting the ground Strafe regained flight, and soared above the streets only for a moment as he struck cars. Sending everyone crashing down the street, Bumblebee and Stinger somehow continued to fight eachother.

Tumbling down the street in a brawl, sliding down the street on top of Stinger, Bumblebee stuck his blade on his canon through Stingers neck, Bumblebee shot Stinger's body through a bus.

Strafe roared a victory as Bumblebe stood proudly infront of him. (I hate cheap knock offs.) Bumblebee tossed Stinger's helm up and down in his servo, for Strafe to clench and crush it in his jaws.

"You step forward!" Optimus ordered pointing his sword at Joshua.

"What, why!?" Joshua timidly stepped towards the Prime on the tyrannosaurus.

"Your science will be responsible for humanity's extinction!" Optimus growled at the bald headed human.

"All right I know that you're sensitive to this whole bioethical dilemma." Joshua held up his hands.

"Maybe all he wants to hear you say is. Some things should never be invented?" Cade suggested.

Joshua screamed as Grimlock roared in his face, showing the bald human all his giant razor dental plates. "Okay..."

"We'll lead you out of the city. Get that seed safely to the hills." Optimus turned Grimlock away from the humans as Bumblebee drove up.

"Here use this car." Drift waved the humans over to an intact vehichle.

Optimus transformed, driving side by side with Bumblebee, leading his Autobots and Dinobots, with the humans out of the the city.

Rounding the corner to the city bridge, boats buses and other metal debris came crashing down infront of them. (Primus what the hell is that!?) Bumblebee exclaimed coming to a screeching halt.

Bumblebee and Optimus both transformed running away from the debris and tidal wave. Bumblebee lost his footing for a moment regaining his balance just before a ship landed on top of him and Optimus. Optimus ran over to the scout, shielding his youngling from the front half of large ship, smashing through it making an exit for him and his son. Bumblebee quickly glanced back, as the stern of the ship came crashing down right behind them. Bumblebee had a hard time keeping his footing as cars and train cars flew at him, tripping him constantly. Optimus spun around catching and tossing the falling train car about to chrush his youngling. Bumblebee transformed soeeding away from the falling debris.

In return another train car fell behind Optimus. "Get to cover!" Optimus yelled as a giant sign grazed him making him loose his footing, and get swept off his peds by the tidal wave. "Autobots, fall back!" Optimus got right back up.

Bumblebee transformed back into his robot form as the tidal wave took him out as well. (Dammit!) Bumblebee warbled as the waved sucked him into the harbour.

"Strafe! Retrieve Bumblebee!" Optimus commanded as he scaled a stone wall to higher ground.

Strafe screeched in acknowledgement, diving into the body of water, pulling the sinking youngling out of the water.

(Thanks Strafe, you are so freaking awesome!) Bumblebee praised the pteranodon.

"Bumblebee!" Tessa called running out from the screaming crowds.

(Hey you guys!) Bumblebee flew in on Strafe playfully chashing a semi trailer. (Yee-hah!) Bumblebee waved to the humans.

"Us parents have finally gone insane. I allow you to have a boyfriend, and Optimus gives Bumblebee a flying dino bot to play with." Cade shook his head, leading the humans down the road to the park.

Bumblebee flew off ahead, only to get shot down by one of Lockdown's footsoldiers in a combat ship. (Man, not those things again!) Tumbling across the grass, Bumblebee was hit by a missile the soldier fired from the ship, and another one as he got up on his peds.

"Get cover!" Optimus fired at the combat gun ship, taking a good hit himself so Bumblebee could escape.

Luckily one of the dino bots was there to obliterate the ship.

"Cade, Autobots get this seed over the bridge and out of the city!" Optimus commanded as he and the dino bots got pulledup by the magnet.

Bumblebee drove to the end of the park and waited for the humans to all hop in him. As the magnet was on quick approach. Bumblebee watched as Optimus and the dinobots were pulled in by the magnet, Optimus finally being able to fire at the magnet. Shot a few rounds into the magnet, destroying it.

"It's you and me now!" Optimus chased after Lockdown's ship alone.

*Dad, no don't go, wait I can help you!* Bumblebee cried out to his brave father, as Tessa argued with hers.

*No, do as I told you Bumblebee, make sure that seed Gets out of the city!* Optimus replied, continuing to chase down the ship.

Bumblebee defeatedly sped off once Tessa and Shane got in and the door was shut. Only getting down a few streets before Tessa commanded him to stop.

(You don't have to say it, I'm in!) Bumblebee spun himself around and sped off back in the direction of Lockdown's ship.

As Bumblebee sped towards the battle, he could see Cade being held at gunpoint by that crazy old CIA man, but before the trigger could be pulled, Optimus Prime shot the human without hesitating, saving Cade during his struggling battle with Lockdown.

Optimus barely had time to counter act Lockdown as he smashed him to the ground and stabbing his own sword through his chest, pinning him against a pillar. "You saved a humans life instead of saving yourself? You bring shame upon us all." Lockdown growled at the downed Prime.

Cade shot a couple shots at Lockdown, making him turn around, Optimus could barely attempt to kick out the mad mechs legs. Lockdown fired at Cade and Cade fired back getting a good hit on the mech, just as Bumblebee came speeding around the corner. Allowing Tessa and Shane to jump out.

"He never listens, never!" Optimus hissed in pain as Bumblebee sped over and transformed infront of him. "I gave you an order!"

(Dad how many times do I really listen to your orders?) Bumblebee slid behind Lockdown, tossing a small truck into the mechs legs, knocking him down for a second.

"Dad? This worthless scout is your offspring!?" Lockdown turned towards the attacking youngling swinging his arm at the scout.

(Oops, never you mind!) Bumblebee bent backwards and scissor kicked Lockdown down.

Cade took that as his chance to get a few shots in, only to almost get himself, shot as Lockdown aimed his gun at him.

Bumblebee quickly kicked Lockdown's arm canon, returning Lockdown's rage and focus back onto him.

As Lockdown recovered from the kick, Bumblebee shot him pointblank in the chest, making the crazy mech fly to the ground. (Not so worthless now, am I?) Bumblebee tuanted, as Lockdown shot at him as he hit the ground. (You missed asshole!) Bumblebee stepped out of the cloud of dust.

"Get out of here now!" both Cade and Optimus screamed at their children.

"Hey you, hey!" Cade called firing at Lockdown.

"Cade get out of here! This is my fight!" Optimus yelled from his helpless position.

Lockdown fired at Bumblebee who dodged him once more, Bumblebee tried to kick the mech down again.

But Lockdown was wise to Bumblebee's moves, grabbing both the scouts legs, he swung Bumblebee around like a ragdoll. "It's my fight." He slammed Bumblebee down into the ground. "And You're all going to die!" he put a ped on top of the youngling. He stared down at the beaten sparking youngling, before firing at Cade.

(No!) Bumblebee weakly raised his canon and stabbed Lockdown's leg with the blade end.

"Ah! I'm going to kill you!" Lockdown snarled as Shane drove around him with a tow cable, throwing the mech off the young scout.

Bumblebee was slow to get to his peds, but easily got a few more shots on Lockdown.

Lockdown roared with rage slamming the youngling to the ground infront of Optimus. Bumblebee dodged from side to side as Lockdown tried to stab his helm.

Meanwhile Cade helped Tess attach the tow cable to Prime's swords hilt.

Bumblebee kicked out Lockdown's legs once again, making the menacing mech infuriated.

"Drive!" Tessa yelled as Shane floored it.

"Your youngling is finished Prime!" Lockdown finally had enough of Bumblebee. Clutching the youngling's throat with his claw he kept Bumblebee pinned to the ground.

"No!" Optimus screamed trying to pull the sword out of himself.

(Aaah! No!) Bumblebee struggled to try and pull Lockdown's claw away.

"You see my face you life is done!" Lockdown stuck his canon in Bumblebee's face.

Bumblebee winced as the canon began to charge up.

The sound of Optimus's sword pulling out rung through the air, as Optimus Prime jumped up catching his flying sword. He brutally Stabbed it through Lockdown's back, slicing the mech in half. Optimus tossed Lockdown's lifeless shell aside, seeing his youngling laying on the ground, alive.

"Honor till the end." Optimus smiled at his youngling.

Suddenly missiles began firing at them, as the KSI Decepticons took over Lockdown's ship.

"Bumblebee, are you alright to drive?" Optimus helped his youngling up while shield the humans with his shield.

(I'm good.) Bumblebee tranformed slowly.

"Alright hang on!" Optimus engaged his peds rockets that he equiped earlier while on the knight ship. "I'm setting off Lockdown's grenade." Optimus planted the grenade and took off with the humans.

Optimus landed in a harbour where all the other humans, and Autobots waited for him.

"Let's go home to graduation." Cade hugged his daughter and Shane.

"We have no home dad, it blew up." Tessa reminded her father.

Optimus smiled at the comment, as Joshua offered to help the Yeager family with that problem.

Optimus was trying to stay positive while he waited for his youngling to show up. But the more seconds went by the more Optimus's spark pounded, thinking he killed his youngling with that grenade.

Then the familair sound of a Camaro's enging roared. Driving through a crowd humans, Bumblebee screeched to a stop transforming infront of his dad.

"Brave warriors you are free." Optimus bid the dinobots goodbye. Turning his attention to his crazy youngling.

(Glad I didn't listen?) Bumblebee sheepishly smiled up at Optimus.

"No." Optimus replied teasing the youngling. "But you did a valiant job of saving us today." Optimus grabbed his youngling, playfully rubbing Bumblebee's helm.

(Hey, alright, stop!) Bumblebee giggled pulling himself out of his fathers grip.

Optimus exhaled looking at the seed in his servo. "This seed belongs to our creators. Whoever they are. There remains a price on my head." Bumblebee stopped giggling and looked up at his father as he spoke. "I endanger you all if I stay. I shall take it where it will never be found."

(Wait, what?!) Bumblebee warbled in shock.

"Will we ever see you again?" Cade asked the Prime calmly.

"Cade Yeager, I do not know."

(Uh dad...)

"But whenever you look to the stars." Optimus turned to the sky.

(No...)

"Think of one of them, as my soul." Prime looked back down at Cade.

(Whoa, whoa, what do you mean. You just came back into the team!) Bumblebee complained over his radio.

"Bumblebee, I have too..." Optimus sighed shaking his helm.

(What, no way that's not fair!) Bumblebee whined.

Optimus clasped his free servo on his sons shoulder. "I have to for everyones safety. Including yours." Optimus knelt down infront of his youngling.

(So does this mean, I might never see you again too?) Bumblebee sighed looking at the ground.

Optimus felt like his spark was just shattered by his younglings question. He was abandoning his son on a planet with Megatron and Decepticons.

"Defend this family Autobots, as they have you." Optimus stood back up turned away from his son, as he took off into the sky.

*Bye...* Bumblebee sadly sent out his goodbye.

*I'll come back for you Bumblebee, I always will.* Optimus replied back to his son.

Bumblebee perked up not expecting to get the response from Optimus.


	4. Prime To Bee Someday

It had been only four days since the battle in China. Cade and his daughter returned to their broken farm. They were now settling in a trailer on the property, until they decieded with Joshua Joyce, weather they wanted to move, or rebuild.

Cade and his daughter were sitting down for a relaxing lunch in the late afternoon. "Did you want some water Tess?" Cade asked pouring himself a glass.

"Sure, thanks." Tess nodded holding out her glass for her dad.

Suddenly the trailer shook with everything in it. Causing Cade to spill the water on Tessa.

"Ah!" Tessa jumped up grabbing a cloth to wipe the floor and table as the trailer shook again.

"Dammit, they can't get along for one day, not one day!" Cade stormed out of the trailer.

"You think you're entitled to be the leader because your father is a Prime! You aren't worthy of leading a piece of scrap metal, let alone us." Drift held Bumblebee to the ground at sword point.

(I'm not entitled to anything! If you just gave me a chance!) Bumblebee kicked the samurai's legs out.

Jumping to his peds Bumblebee went to tackle Drift but got shoved to the ground by Crosshairs instead.

"And down goes the little Bumblebee. Ha ha, I love this game." Crosshairs clapped his servos as Bumblebee face planted into the grass.

"Quick toss him over here!" Drift laughed backing up a few feet away from Crosshairs.

Crosshairs grabbed Bumblebee off the ground, holding him in a headlock. "Alright, here we g..."

"Hey!" Cade yelled waving his arms, stepping infront of the metalic green mech.

"Well good afternoon to you sir." Crosshairs greeted Cade with a smirk.

"Real funny. What the hell are you guys doing?" Cade folded his arms, watching Bumblebee squirm in the mechs grip.

(Let me go!) Bumblebee pathetically reached trying to punch the mechs arm.

"Playing toss the Bee." Crosshairs gestured to the helpless looking youngling.

*I'm going to play cast you out of the Autobots, and scrap you for spare parts!* Bumblebee tried pulling out of the headlock.

Cade snorted with a smile, he shook his head looking at the ground briefly. "No, no, I don't think so."

"Oh my god... Bee..." Tessa gasped, as she stepped outside to see the youngling being abused by the two cocky mechs, once again.

Cade then turned to Drift and pointed a fingure. "This is abuse! Let him go, and go for a drive or something. So I can have a descent lunch, without spilling something on my daughter, when you guys decide to play abuse the kid, and shake my whole trailer!" Cade lost it on the two smart assed mechs.

"Fine we will go, the game was getting boring anyway." Crosshairs shrugged dropping Bumblebee, allowing him to slam onto the ground.

"It's boring cause you play it every day!" Cade yelled after the speeding sports cars.

"You alright Bee?" Tessa walked over to the yongling picking himself up.

(I'm fine, sorry we interrupted your lunch...) Bumblebee apologized for Drift and Crosshairs's actions.

"Bee it wasn't your fault. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be those assholes apologizing to you." Tessa scoffed to the youngling, as Hound drove up the driveway, tranforming.

"Who's an asshole?" Hound calmly walked over.

"Take a guess." Cade gestured to the destroyed lawn, and beat up youngling.

"Crosshairs and Drift, keep beating the hell out of Bee, Hound!" Tessa hissed at the large mech. "It's abuse, and it's not fair to Bee to be treated that way."

"Those two morons, I'd like to kick both their asses back to Cybertron." Hound angrily growled, kneeling down in front of the depressed youngling. "Look kid, don't take it personally. Those two are just butt hurt, because they want to do things their way only." Hound reassured the sad scout.

(Sure it is...) Bumblebee scoffed with a sigh, before walking off towards the broken barn.

"Aw dad, he just looks so sad." Tessa felt sorry for the young scout.

"We'll if I just up and left you, saying I might never see you again, would you be happy?" Cade turned to face his daughter.

"Oh speaking of leaving you, did those collage applications come in?" Tessa jokingly ran back inside the trailer.

"Oh ha ha, very funny Tessa!" Caded rolled his eyes, turning to Hound. "You want me to go chat with him?"

"Nah I think I got this one." Hound waved Cade off.

*Dad... If you're listening, I miss you...* Bumblebee picked up one Optimus's guns ammo shell. *I just feel like giving up sometimes... But I don't because you might come back one day. And I know I would have failed you.*

"You know kid, you remind me alot of your dad." Hound walked up beside the scout, staring at the torn down barn as well.

(Oh yeah, was he short, bright yellow, and beaten up by other Autobots everyday?) Bumblebee grumbled looking away from the Autobot commando.

"Ha, ha! Alright kid, you just need to prove to the others you're worthy of leading them." Hound slapped the younglings back.

(How haven't I proven myself! I've been through war, battled warlords, gone face to face with Megatron. Yeah maybe I had a lot of help from Optimus, but I still did all of that!?) Bumblebee threw the ammo shell at the broken barn.

"Okay Bee, yes you've fought in wars. But you have to understand they have more experience, and have been fighting a lot longer than you have. They just don't want to be under the command of an inexperienced youngling." Hound sighed, trying his best to tell the youngling the truth.

(I'm done, I don't care anymore. You lead!) Bumblebee waved off the mech, storming off into the fields.

"Oh no, Bee come on, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way!" Hound threw his helm back, turning around to see Cade shaking his head at him.

"That was your best effort on giving him a comforting pep talk?"

"It's not my strong suit, Here I'll give you a ride.." Hound exhaled, transforming for Cade.

*Stupid mechs all think I'm a useless youngling... That's fine, they can deal with the Cons, humans, and whatever else gets thrown at them!* Bumblebee stopped at the pond.

*Bumblebee, I don't remember raising you to just give up like that!* Bumblebee visibly jumped at the sound of his disappointed father.

*Dad I can't do this anymore, I think Hound should just lead the team.* Bumblebee sighed kicking dust into the pond.

*No Bumblebee, you took charge for a reason. Your job is to lead in protect humanity and helping other fellow Autobot's on Earth. And you will see it through.* Optimus pushed on.

Bumblebee exhaled as he sat himself down infront of the water. *But I can't lead like you can!*

Cade hopped out of Hound at the fence, and began making his way to the crying youngling.

*I just want you back, I can't do this alone...* Bumblebee cried looking up into the sky.

Optimus chuckled warmly. *Little one, you don't need me to help you lead. You can lead as a Prime's son. Prove to yourself you can be a future Prime.*

Bumblebee rested his arms on his legs, looking down at his reflection in the pond. *But I can't even be you're son, without getting beat down by the others. Can't you please come back? I need you here!*

*Bumblebee you can't resign, just because you want me back, and the others are giving you a hard time. Megatron and his new army are on Earth still, and it's your job to protect Earth from him, and whatever else comes to threaten the planet.* Optimus deep down inside, felt extremely guilty for leaving his youngling with such heavy burdens.

*But dad I can't defeat Megatron!* Bumblebee panicked.

*Persevere, you are going to be the one facing the next biggest threat to come your way. I want to see you leading the Autobots when I arrive back on Earth.* Optimus ended the communication with his son.

*Yes dad, I will...* Bumblebee exhaled resting his helm on his arms, as a tear streamed down his face plate. Bumblebee didn't want to disappoint his fathers wishes, but was struggling to figure out how he could fulfil his duty without recieving further abuse.

"Bee are you going to be alright?" Cade walked up beside the youngling.

Bumblebee quickly wiped the tear away, and nodded at the man before turning his helm back to the pond.

Cade noticed the younglings tear, but did not mention it, not wanting to further upset the poor scout. "You really miss him don't you?"

(I do. It's like having a piece of your spark torn from you, wondering if you will ever get it back.) Bumblebe couldn't contain the tears filling his optics.

"Bee, it's alright to cry. Like Tessa said to Lucky charms, you guys aren't emotionless, you have feelings just like humans. It's not a weakness, it just proves you care about someone enough to show it. I would have cried if I had lost Tessa." Cade softly let the youngling know his tears were not a weakness.

Bumblebee sighed wiping his tears away he nodded in acknowledgement.

"You ignore those guys, they don't know what they're doing. They jus..."

(It's fine Cade, You don't have to worry. I'll get their respect one day.) Bumblebee stood back up. (It might not be today, or tomorrow. But one day I will. For Optimus I have too.)

Cade chuckled giving Bumblebee's leg a pat. "That's right Bee. You just remember you've got Prime's blood pumping through you. You have the natural ability to lead inside of you somewhere." Cade walked back with Bumblebee to his trailer. "So I think I'm going to buy a junkyard instead of using an old run down barn."

(Oh yeah, you going to move in there as well?) Bumblebee kept the conversation going.

"Ha, we'll have to see. But for me the answer won't be decided until Tessa goes to collage. Plus with a high possibility that humans will continue to hunt you guys down, a junkyard would serve as a great hideout for you."

(You saying we're junkyard material?) Bumblebee teased.

Cade quickly back peddled. "God no, that's not what I meant!"

(I know, I was just kidding.) Bumblebee gazed at his three Autobots talking on the far side of the yard. (Dosen't matter anyway. I don't know how much longer I am going to be able to keep this team together. They might just split off to make another small Autobot team.)

"You really think they would take off on you?" Shocked, Cade looked up at the youngling.

Hound trudged over to Bumblebee from where he was speaking with Crossharis and Drift. "Hey Bee the others want to know if they can go out on a long patrol run?"

(Why are they asking, is this some sort of trick?) Bumblebee immediately was suspicious of the question.

"I am starting to see what you mean now." As Cade finished his sentence, asTessa came out of the trailer, walking passed the youngling and her father.

Cade cocked his head in confusion, watching his daughter pass by him. "Where are you going, and can you please put some longer pants on?"

"I've got a date with Shane, I'm going to go catch the bus into town." Tess rolled her eyes.

"Since when? And why can't lucky charms pick you up here?" Cade argued.

Tessa scoffed. "Because you blew up his car dad!"

Cade laughed and shook his head. "I didn't blow it up, an alien robot did. And I find it really hard to believe that lucky charms was driving his little go cart around town!"

Hound chuckled at the younglings annoyed robotic warbles. "No need to be skeptical Bee, it's all part of the team system." the larger than life mech patted Bumblebee on the back.

(Ugh... Fine go, just make sure they don't attract any attention, human or Cybertronian. Because humans are still a major threat.) Bumblebee sighed rolling his optics.

"You got it boss, don't worry we'll blow every little Con into schrapnel!" Hound transformed speeding off with the other two Autobots.

(No no, that's what I meant by don't attract any attention!) Yelled through the radio.

"Don't worry, if they blow up right, nobody will even notice the bad guys were there!" Crosshairs reassured Bumblebee.

(I command trigger happy morons...) Bumblebee growled, drooped his doorwings.

Tessa just shook her head. "Whatever, you are going to make me miss the bus."

Cade quickly jogged up infront of his escaping daughter. "That's ok, you got a ride right here." Cade stopped Tessa in her tracks.

"Really, which blown up vehichle do you want me to take dad?" Tessa sarcastically remarked, gesturing to all the broken shrapnel from the vehicles on the farm.

"Lucky for you, the vehichle you get, can take a good explosion and keep running. " Cade gestured up to the youngling banging his helm against a tree. "Bumblebee can take you."

"Um I think he's malfunctioning." Tessa raised an eyebrow at the youngling.

(Going to my happy place, going to my happy place, going to my happy pla...)

"Bee!"

(What!) Bumblebee snapped out of his head banging, focusing on Cade.

"That's not how you get sap from a tree. Now can you take Tess to her date with lucky charms?" Cade gestured to his daughter.

(Do I look like a chauffeur to you?) Bumblebee grumbled though his radio.

"No but you don't seem that busy right now. Your team is out doing patrol, and your stuck here twiddling your thumbs, just thought I'd give you a job." Cade shrugged.

Bumblebee gave a robotic whine, transforming with his car door open.

"Thanks Bee, you're the best." Cade smiled, giving the camaro a pat on the hood, before walking back into the trailer.

(Yeah, yeah, I've heard that before...) Bumblebee scoffed peeling off, shooting rocks at Cade before he could enter his trailer.

"Hey!" Cade shielded himself with the trailer door. "Sure, I'll let a team of Autobots live with me. Oh their leader is practically going to be another kid for you to look after? That's just peachy!" Cade laughed at how crazy his life was getting.

"You came with an Autobot escort?" Shane hopped in Bumblebee's passenger side.

"Yeah, you can thank my dad for that one, I could have caught the bus all the same." Tessa replied.

(Hey, appreciate the fact you get a sweet ride to cruise around in.) The radio played to the young adults.

Tessa rolled her eyes. "Why, cause nothing is sweeter then hunny, when you're riding with Bumblebee?"

(Very funny. Now lets get this straight, I'm not driving you two to no make out point for a back seat pogo stick dip, or drive in theater for a hot make out session!) Bumblebee began to drive.

"Oh my god, Bee!" Tessa face flushed red.

Shane chuckled. "Drive in theater?"

"What do you call it when your own vehichle humiliates you on your date?" Tessa face palmed.

(A date to remember. Alright where are we going?) Bumblebee chirped revving his engine.

5 minutes later after bickering on what to do and where to go.

"Ok come back in about an hour, alright Bee?" Tessa shut the camaro door.

(Will do.) Bumblebee watched the two walking off into a restaurant, before speeding off.

After driving around for quite a while, stuck inside his spinning mind. Bumblebee pulled into an abandoned building that was half destroyed from Lockdown's grenade.

*Hey dad?* Bumblebee transformed, recieving no reply.

*Dad, dad, dad, da...*

*Yes little one!?* Optimus snapped sounding half annoyed.

*When are you coming back?*

*Bumblebee I do not know, I haven't found anything yet.* Optimus sighed.

*Dad don't you think you should have brought someone to help you? What if you get hurt, or worse!*

*Little one please, focus on yourself. I want you to train hard everyday with what I have taught you, so you are prepared to fight against Megatron.* Optimus tried his best to change the worrying subject.

*But what if I end up fighting with Megatron?* Bumblebee whirred.

*What!?*

*Just kidding!* Bumbebee giggled at his fathers shocked reaction.

*That was not funny Bumblebee. I do not think you will be fighting on Megatron's side anytime soon. Not if I have anything to do with it* Optimus growled, with annoyance lingering in his tone.

*Ok but seriously dad, what if something worse then Megatron comes, and I have to fight that!?* Bumblebee continued to create a panicked conversation.

*Bumblebee please, there is nothing worse then Megatron. And if there is, you can defeat them.* Optimus tried to sound encouraging.

*But dad I...*

*Bumblebee stop filling yourself with doubt. Remember one day I'm not going to be there to save the day. And it will be you stepping up too defeat tyranny.*

Bumblebee felt like he was hit with a sword to his chest at the Prime's words. *Dad, I will do my best... I...*

Optimus knew his son was prying at him to come back to Earth, to help him reach those goals. *Just remember little one, even though I am not visibly beside you, I will always be with you.*

Bumblebee supposed it had been one Earth hour, it was already dark. And supposed he should stop bothering his father with his stress. *I have to go now dad... I will still miss you, no matter what.*

Bumblebee revved his engine as he pulled up beside the two pissed off young adults. (What's with the angry faces, someone spit in your salads?) Bumblebee opened his doors.

"Bee what the hell, it's been five hours, we had time to see two movies after we ate!" Tessa complained, hopping in the yellow camaro.

(You said be back in an hour!) Bumblebee slammed his door shut after Shane barely got his head in.

"On What planet is one hour, five hours, you dropped us off at 6:00pm!?" Shane ducked his head.

(Cybertron...)

"Of course." Tessa rolled her eyes as they drove through town.

(So I guess you meant Earth hours, huh?) Bumblebee bashfully warbled.

"Yes, yes Bee, that's what time we go by on this planet." Shane patted the dashboard.

After dropping Shane off Bumblebee sped up the driveway, driving through Hound's legs up to the trailer. "Hey, the boss Bee is back." Hound announced.

"Don't you mean Queen Bee!" Crosshair laughed at his own joke.

Bumblebee clearly heard the comment, stopping in front of the metalic green mech. Bumblebee spun his tires spraying Crosshairs with rocks.

"Alright, alright I take it back, Primus kid!" Crosshairs shielded himself from the flying rocks.

"What the hell Tessa it's almost midnight?!" Cade came out of the trailer with his arms up.

"Not on Cybertron." Tessa shrugged walking passed her father, into the trailer.

Bumblebee transformed to see Cade with his arms folded and his foot tapping.

(Yes dad?) Bumblebee joked cocking his helm.

"I sent you to keep an eye on them, and come back the same day!" Cade yelled.

(Well I'm sorry, I'm a scout not a chaperone!) Bumblebee waved off the human father.

Drift sped up to Bumblebee kicking up dust as he transformed infront of the two. "Bumblebee, there are some troubling conversations going on, with the human leaders, that we may want to worry. Sounds like they are assembling something, that may threaten the future of our existence."

(Pretty sure we just dealt with something like that, four days ago?) Bumblebee joked raising an optic ridge.

"Bumblebee I am serious." Drift hissed, giving the youngling a stern look.

Bumblebee was affraid of this happening, he figured the humans would never fully trust their race, and continue to erradicate both Decepticons, and Autobots. *Optimus wherever you are, I hope you know I am going to do everything in my power to stop the world from coming to an end. No matter what or, who comes to threaten Earth.*


	5. Special Ending

**Hey everyone, thank you for reading, I am glad you enjoyed the story. I have been excited to start focusing on the sequel story. Though this story did not end the way I wanted it to. I thought I would give a little bonus to the ending. Here I can't put a link to a quick video I made. So here is the title of it (Optimus Prime And Bumblebee Monster) my YouTube channel is Metriodqueen. The videohas a couple references to some scenes in the story, and some hints towards the up coming sequel. Anyway hopefully it will work hopeyouguys enjoy**  
/

Thank you.


End file.
